Soft Rain
by rosesandanguishlover2013
Summary: What happens when Uhura is alone in the rain, dealing with problems? will Spock comfort her or leave out in the cold?


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. So don't sue me.

AN: Thought this up on a rainy day. Hope you like it.

I ran down the library steps, trying to escape the scene behind me. I was so stupid to trust him enough to help him get her! James T. Kirk, the king of jerks, thought it was all right to cheat on my best friend, and also to try to hook up with _me?_

I ran faster, strengthened by my anger. While running toward the trees next to my dorm, it started to rain, great big drops of moisture mingling with the tears of anger and hatred on my face, washing his blood off my top, from when I'd punched him in the nose. Reaching the trees, I sat down on the bench beneath them.

Taking deep breaths, I noticed Commander Spock coming toward me, soaked to the skin, his jet black hair plastered to his forehead, and slightly out of breath. I wondered why he followed me for a nanosecond, then realized- _oh crap!_ He had seen me punch Kirk. Now I was gonna get it for sticking up for my best friend, who attracts far too many guys for her own good.

But he just sat down beside me and said, "Cadet Uhura, I thought you would care to know that Cadet Kirk is now assigned to clean desks for a month because of his actions." I looked at him. His lips twitched up in the Vulcan equivalent of a smile, eyes bright with amusement, he continued, "But because of his-injury-he shall begin once he is completely recovered."

I smiled through my tears, glad that Kirk finally got what was coming to him. "And me, sir?" I asked, waiting to receive my punishment for injuring him in the first place."You? Cadet Uhura, why should you receive discipline for defending yourself?" I was confused. "I - I thought that since Kirk-"

"Kirk has been disciplined for causing a significant disturbance. You, however, have nothing to be disciplined for, as I have entered the report of this as you having acted in self defense."

I smiled again. "Thank you." Now _he_ looked confused - in his eyes at least. "For merely stating the facts? That is an illogical reason to thank me for." he continued, not pausing, to another question, "Do you need any assistance returning to your living quarters?" I answered, now in a rather serene mood, staring out at the pouring raindrops (we were quite covered by the little grove of trees), "No, I think I want to stay here for a while, and I can get back alright." He started to stand up. "If that is the case, I shall leave. I do not wish to disturb you." He started to walk away.

"No!" I said. He paused and turned around. "I-I mean, you can stay if you want. You shan't disturb me, and it is still pouring rain." I took a breath, fearing I'd overstepped my boundaries, but wishing he would stay. To my complete relief and delight, he just sat back down.

We sat for a while in companionable silence, both staring out at the rain, when I broke the silence. "Does it rain much in Vulcan?" He looked at me. "Almost never. The precipitation rates on Vulcan amount to only once or twice a year." I glanced at him. "It must take some getting used to, since it rains so much here." He answered, still looking out at the rain, "It did, at first. But now I find the rain here to be a quite bearable circumstance." I rested my head on the back of the bench, my fingers relaxed at my sides. Spock's were likewise, so when I stirred slightly, my fingers brushed lightly against his. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him move to speak, but he thought better of it, and said nothing.

Calmed and lulled by the raindrops, I absentmindedly traced designs into the skin of his wrist.

He still did not move. I looked at him. He was looking at me, his eyes expressing an emotion between desire, and love. He slowly leaned forward toward me, and I mirrored him, our bodies were close together. I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I closed my eyes. Our lips met.

I felt passion and longing intermingle into one, and it was a wonderful feeling. I traced the bottom lip that had so often curved around my name with the tip of tongue, and hesitantly, he leaned into me, deepening the kiss. Realizing what he was doing he pulled away gently, but firmly, and spoke. "I should not be doing this. It is completely against regulation and you are a cadet. I am a professor and an officer-"

I put my finger on his lips, stopping his flow of speech. "Did you want to?" I asked, removing my fingers from his lips to permit him to speak. He took a breath, and said, "Yes, you do not know how long I have wanted to do that, Nyota." he looked at me, his eyes not full of withdrawal or refusal, but love.

"Well then," I said, "We have nothing to worry about, save for being discovered, and together, we are way too intelligent to be caught." He glanced at me, amusement filling his eyes, intermingling with love. "That we are, my Nyota." he said, joy filling his eyes. I leaned in to kiss him once more, our little grove hiding us from the world and soft rain falling around us.

AN: I loved writing this little oneshot, and may write more while writing my full length fic. Look up my new poll, if you want: In the new movie, who is hotter, Kirk or Spock? Or is it someone else?(for guy characters only) Please R&R! Luv you guys!

Kisses,

spocklover2013


End file.
